Truth or Dare
by Pomegranate Juice
Summary: This story has been trying to come out for a while, but I've been very hesitant because it's not all that good. Bare with me here. Fred and George play a game of truth or dare that gets naughty. SlashFredGeorgeTwincest!


"Let's play a game," Fred looked up from his work and looked at his brother, who was sitting pretzel legged on one of the big red chairs opposite him in the Gryffindor common room bewitching his quill to do flips in mid air. Fred sighed, smiling as he dropped his own quill and looked at his brother.

"What kind of game?" Fred asked, sighing.

"Umm... I don't know, actually," he laughed nervously. There was something about George these days that Fred thought was odd, but he didn't want to bring it up, because he knew how George got.

"Well... if you can't think of something then we can't play a game," George looked down at his hands as if they'd give him some idea. Fred sighed and stood up and walked over to the chair next to his brother's. George looked up and almost had a sad look on his face as Fred sat.

"Umm... how about we play truth or dare?"

"Truth or... oh, that dumb muggle game Angelina said she plays sometimes?"

"Well yeah, I mean... why not? There's nothing else...," George looked down and started playing with his hands. Fred laughed at how awkward he was acting.

"Well... mate, I think we usually need more people. But alright, lets play. Truth or dare?" George looked up with a small smile forming on his face.

"Truth," George replied, happily.

"Okay... uh... do you think me and Angelina are good together?" Fred watched a spark ignite in George's eyes and the edges of his mouth twitch into a frown.

"Um... I don't really know, mate, I mean... you guys were great at the Yule Ball," Fred nodded his approval.

"You're turn,"

"Oh... uh, truth or dare?" A smirk appeared on Fred's face.

"Dare,"

"Oh... hmm... I was expecting you to say truth," George looked deep in thought.

"What, can't think of anything?" Fred looked up at the ceiling, acting bored. George smiled almost devilishly

"I dare you... to... uhh," he searched his mind for one more second, hesitating if he should ask or not, "Take off your shirt," Fred let out an airy laugh.

"That's it?" George nodded as Fred shook his head laughing to himself as he pulled off the shirt. He started to tug at his tie but George stopped him.

"No, leave the tie on," Fred shrugged his shoulders and settled back down in his seat, adjusting his tie against his bare chest. George couldn't help but look at his toned body dusted with constellations of freckles.

"Gonna stop checking me out? Truth or dare," George looked around the empty common room for signs of other people. He considered if he should take the easy way out and ask for another truth, but Fred would just think he was a coward.

"Dare," he said as smug as he could, removing his eyes from his brother's chest and up to his face.

"Hm... dare...," he pretended to be in deep concentration as he stroked his chin. His eyes flickered to George's pants and George squirmed in his seat, "Take off your trousers," his eyes still glued as if he could unbutton and unzipper them with his gaze. George began to protest but Fred beat him, "It's a dare, Georgie, just do it," he chuckled.

George stood up slowly, not wanting Fred to see his now awakened cock, but it would be no use since as soon as his pants were off Fred would get a perfect view of his growing erection through his boxers. He sighed and began to unzipper his pants and unbutton them as he watched Fred's eyes seem to turn a darker shade of brown. Was he panting? No, he couldn't be. George felt his pants loosen around his waist and he pulled them down, shucking them off his legs and then quickly sitting back down cross legged as he attempted to cover his erection. He was now beginning to regret asking to play truth or dare. "You're turn, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Fred smiled at the suprised look on George's face.

"Okay... uh... who is one person you have a crush on?" Fred smiled.

"Georgie, you know this,"

"I know, but you still have to answer me, just in case there's someone else,"

"Oh fine," he sighed as his eyes flickered to George's crotch one more time, "Angelina and...," he stopped himself, smiling.

"And who?"

"And none of your business, George, you only said one person,"

"Okay, well... more than one person," Fred laughed mockingly

"No, no, dear brother. You're turn is up, I answered your question. Truth or dare?" George huffed and crossed his arms.

"Truth," he stuck his tongue out playfully, getting into the game now.

"How come you've been acting odd lately?"

_"Shit,"_ George thought to himself, now he wasn't into the game so much, _"Think up a lie, think up a lie,"_

"And don't think up any lies, my sly brother, I know all your tricks," Fred smiled.

_"Fuck,"_ he hesitated, "Hormones I guess, I've kind of been developing a crush,"

"On who?"

"Oh no, now its your turn to be turned down. I answered _your _question," George smiled at his brother's face.

"Fine... all's fair I guess," Fred smirked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, settling back into his chair.

"I dare you...," he smiled, wanting to watch his brother's face, "to go get some of that firewhiskey you've been hiding,"

"How'd you know about that?" Fred had a suprised look on his face, like his cover was blown. George couldn't hold back his laugh.

"Fred, Fred... you're my brother, I know _everything_," Fred sighed and smiled, he knew that. He then obliged, standing up and quickly muttering a spell under his breath and next thing George knew, a black bottle in the shape of one of their experiment vials appeared. Fred smiled and opened it.

"Bottoms up," he quickly poured the whiskey down his throat and then capped the bottle, handing it over to his brother with outstretched arms.

"Thanks," George smiled, uncapping the vial and opening his mouth, feeling the slight burn as the whiskey passed down his throat. He smiled as the warmth spread through his body and he looked at his brother, who had the same pleased face

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare that we take this game upstairs, before we have to explain our half naked bodies and firewhiskey,"

"I have no problem with that," As soon as he was done and ready to get up, Fred grabbed George's wrist and dragged him up the stairs and George had just enough time to lock the door and Fred was all over him hugging him. George felt a wet tongue lick up his cheek and George almost shuddered.

"Truth or dare," George panted under Fred's touch, Fred was drunk, that was the only reason he was doing this.

"Dare," he said, smiling in his drunkeness.

"I dare you to tell me who that other person you have a crush on is," Fred smiled, shaking his head.

"You're tricky," he smiled as he took another swig of the firewhiskey. George knew Fred was easy to get drunk, Fred's tolerance was the total opposite of his own. Fred threw the vial at George and he took a great swig, wanting to be as plastered as Fred was, "it's you, Georgie! You!" Fred's smile faded and he smacked his head, "Oh... I wasn't supposed to say that, I mean... you weren't supposed to know that," he fell and smashed his face into his pillow, groaning.

George's heart skipped two beats as he heard his brother confess his love. But he wasn't sure if it was true, Fred _was_ drunk, and he probably didn't know what he was talking about. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as Kingsley Shacklebot, and he's pretty damn serious," he chuckled into his pillow at his own bad joke. He removed his face from his pillow, his cheeks red, "I'm sorry. I mean... yeah... and I'm ashamed, you can leave now if you want," George shook his head.

"Dare,"

"Come sit with me?" George nodded, sitting next to his brother. Forgetting all about his almost naked bottom half.

"Truth or dare,"

"Truth," Fred's mouth became a whisper as he looked into his brother's eyes.

"Why?" George answered Fred with his own whisper. Now they both spoke in whispers, their faces seeming to get closer every second.

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me? I mean...,"

"Because you're so charming, George. You're so nice and so much better looking than me. Plus not to mention we've spent every second of our life together and it just grew on me, I kind of," his voice got lower, and George had to lean in to hear, "needed you," he then flung his arms out and around his brother, suprising George, "Oh Georgie, I'm so sorry. You probably think I'm some kind of dirty freak or something," he let go of his brother, keeping his eyes on the floor as he sat back on the bed. George's eyes scanned up and down his brother's naked chest, "Truth or Dare,"

"Truth,"

"Who do _you_ have a crush on? And everyone," George smiled, as he was about to catch Fred on his question.

"Well... you see...," he stopped himself, _"Oh what the hell... he already said he liked me, why am I being a coward?" _he smiled and then looked at his brother who was still looking down. He repeated what his brother said, "It's you, Freddie, you," he smiled and waited for Fred to look up at him, but Fred kept his eyes down.

"Haha, very funny... making fun of me for proclaiming my love for you,"

"Freddie... no," George was hurt because Fred was hurt, "No, no, no. Freddie...," he grabbed his brother and held him in his arms, "I really do love you!" Fred finally brought his tear glistened eyes up to his brothers.

"Really?" he sobbed. George nodded.

"Mmhm, really," he smiled as Fred smiled, a drunken smile, but it was cute, and Fred was cute and George just wanted to see Fred like this all the time, happy and in love. But before he could even get another look, he felt Fred's lips crush up against his own. George moaned his approval and happily gave back, using his tongue to coax open his brother's lips, when they were open, he found himself in a new territory, and his tongue was sliding against his brother's own prodding tongue. They engaged in a slight wrestling match and George felt Fred's hands wrap around him and comb through his hair. George wrapped his arms around his brother and they sunk down onto the bed.

"Fuck," George let go of Fred's mouth and looked at the door, people were probably coming back to the common room now. He stood up and walked over to the door, listening to the voices and muttering a door locking charm and looked over at Fred waiting patiently on the bed. George beckoned Fred over and Fred followed, smiling as he made his way over to his twin and new found lover. When Fred was close enough, George grabbed his tie and pulled Fred's warm body into his own, making soft noises come from Fred's mouth. He nipped lightly at Fred's neck and Fred lifted his head and strained his neck, giving George free range as he fingered his hands through George's hair.

George nipped and sucked and bit every inch of George's neck. Promising to lick and kiss every one to ease away the roughness. He wrapped Fred's tie tighter around his hand and he felt Fred's hands pulling at his own shirt, taking his time to unbutton each button and shuck the shirt over his shoulders and let it fall down his arms and onto the ground. George watched his twin's hands reach down and undo his own pants and let them fall down into a pool around his feet.

"Oh, Georgie," Fred whimpered. George lifted his head up and met Fred's own eyes, their foreheads and noses touching. Fred smiled and scrunched up his nose and playfully rubbed it against his brothers. George was amazed at how Fred was able to submit to the cutest eskimo kiss he ever saw even though he could feel his brother's throbbing heated erection. George stuck his tongue out, licking at his brother's lip. Fred smiled even more, turning his own face and licking up his brother's cheek and sucking his earlobe into his mouth, making George growl.

"C'mon," George tugged at his brother's tie and they made their way over to the bed, George leading the way. They both fell on top of the bed, Fred moved his body so that he was straddling his twin, making sure that their cocks touched through their underwear only slightly. Making George groan and lift his hips up to meet his brother's hot crotch. But Fred moved his up even more, smiling, "Tease," George managed to get out as Fred lowered himself down and started to scrape his teeth lightly on George's chest, licking a trail down to his belly button.

George felt his eyes becoming glazed over in ecstacy, and he didn't know how long he could keep himself as his brother kissed and licked around his belly button, becoming ever so close to his hot swollen erection. George moaned, trying to bring his body up to meet his twins hot mouth with his own hot flesh, but Fred grabbed his thighs and pulled his body back down. "Fred," George breathed. His twin lifted his head.

"Yes?" George dropped his head back onto his pillow, breathing heavily, he wouldn't be able to take it much longer. Fred kissed George's belly button once more and then gave in to his brother's moans and growls and he stuck his thumbs in the elastic of his brother's underwear, playing around with it and then pulling them down letting his brother's erection out into the air. Fred looked at it, covered in precome, and he happily lapped it all up into his mouth, devouring the taste of it all. He then quickly swiped his tongue across the tip, making George moan loudly and his hips buck and grind.

Fred laughed at his brother's reaction, and licked it a few more tantalizing times, making his brother go crazy and thrash around, "Oh, please... Freddie, I'm so close," Fred looked down and saw his brother's balls tight and full, his cock throbbing and his eyes squeezed tight. Fred sighed and smiled, praising himself for being able to make George whimper and plead like this. He answered his brother by grabbing his brother's swollen member between his lips and giving it a good suck, his tongue swirling around the head. He then took his fingers and snuck them up to play with his brother's arse hole, which made his brother's cock jump and started spurting unexpectedly. Fred choked as he attempted to swallow all traces of the come spurting out of his brother's twitching cock until it stopped. He let it glide into his mouth, leaving one last kiss on the tip and then bringing his face up to his brother's. He fed his brother his own taste in a juicy snog, making George groan and Fred growl.

George's fingers found their way inside his brother's arse hole, making Fred swing his hips, letting George's finger wiggle around. "Wait," Fred whispered, and then he grabbed around the ground for his wand, when he found it in his pocket, he grabbed his brother's free hand and pointed his wand at it, mumbling a charm and George felt a sticky wet goo cover his hand, "Use it," George nodded and took his finger out, making Fred coo. He then stuck the sticky lube all over his fingers and then returned back to Fred's opening.

This time, Fred felt two fingers prodding into him, wiggling around until they hit something spectacular, making him grind down into his fingers, wanting more. He felt his twin's fingers start to open up and search around. All this playing around made George's cock come back to life ever so softly until he felt the same heat and same need in his balls. He then felt his brother's fingers leave him and be replaced with a smooth head. He gasped, George dropping his head and swallowing the gasp in his own mouth as he roughly kissed his brother's lips, Fred was sure he was probably bleeding, and his lips would be swollen for days.

When George was finally fully in, he grabbed Fred's hips. Fred felt his fingers dig into his skin, hoping that they would leave finger shaped bruises, his battle scars, George's own branding on his skin along with all the nips and sucks and bites trailing down his body and neck. Fred started to thrust into his brother, their breathing becoming ragged and slow moans escaping their lips. He looked down at his brother, his eyes dark and bottom lip bleeding. He leaned down, wincing past the pain and licking up the stray droplets of blood from his brother's lips before kissing him, "I'm yours," George breathed out as their kiss broke apart.

"I know," Fred replied. George's fingers sloppily grabbed for his brother's cock which was flapping around between the two of them, hitting his brother's belly. He started tugging at it and teasing his fingers on the tip. Fred bit his brother's lip in ecstacy after the fourth rub from his brother's thumb, "Oh, Georgie!" he whimpered

"Tell me what you want, baby,"

"I want you, please," he was shivering now, holding tightly onto George's body to calm him.

"You have me, baby, you'll always have me,"

"George, I'm--,"

"You're what, baby, tell me,"

"I'm... ugh!" Fred clamped his eyes shut, arched his back off the bed and screamed obscenities and George's name up into the ceiling. George, feeling his release coming decided to pull out, making Fred yelp and groan, asking what was wrong. He saw George's devious smile and then saw his brother's cock come into view and he took it as an invitation. He greedily sucked on his brother's balls, making George cry out and pant and growl.

George felt it coming, and he then slid himself out of Fred's mouth, milking his orgasm out and all over Fred's face, Fred smiled and licked at the head until George had finished, his cock stopped spurting and jumping about. Fred kissed the head, sucking it into his mouth and licking up any bit of stray come still left. George smiled, purring as he came back down to his twin's face and started to kiss his lips. He licked up his cheeks and neck and chin, licking up all of his come that had poured out onto Fred's face.

Fred's fingers scratched down his brother's back and he hummed as his brother licked his face clean. When George was done, he lifted himself up, straddling his brother once again and looking down at his rosy cheeks, the dried blood on his bottom lip, and his messy hair. Fred gave his brother one more kiss that seemed to linger after they pulled apart. "You're beautiful, George," Fred said hugging his brother tightly before getting up, "and don't ever think anything different,"

"I won't. I love you, Freddie,"

"And I love you, George," He quickly started to clean up himself and his brother and the sheets. Putting his clothes back on and straightening out his tie, he helped his brother do the same. Fred watched his brother, the firewhiskey finally settling into him and he smiled at his now drunk brother. He pointed his wand all around the mess they made, cleaning up.

"Too bad I've sobered up, eh mate?" he smiled. He then eyed the vial and lifted it up to his lips drinking whatever was left.

"But not for long," George smiled up at his brother as he buttoned up his shirt, leaving his own tie messy.

"Now lets go down and see whats happening in the common room, shall we?" Fred said, lending a hand to his brother. George shook his head.

"I don't think I'm stable enough to go down there," smiling and grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him down for one more sweet kiss. Fred sighed, smiling into the kiss and then gave in, falling back into bed with his brother, wrapping his arms around him and shutting the curtains around them. He whispered the charm to unlock their door and they both fell asleep in eachother's arms, happy.


End file.
